


Grounded

by Girl_of_Braids



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, Gen, Vulcan Nerve Pinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_of_Braids/pseuds/Girl_of_Braids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has insulted the Yarders too many times in John's opinion, so he comes up with a system to hopefully make Sherlock behave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grounded

When sherlock and John walked onto at the crime scene that day the Yarders noticed something odd. Sherlock seemed to be glancing at John with a nervous expression, and then John would send him a warning look. As the investigation continued things only got stranger.

"Lestrade this is painfully obvious and I can't understand how on earth you didn't notice that-"

"That's one" John cut off Sherlock, and Sherlock sent him murderous look.

"That hardly counts-"

"Yes it does Sherlock. don't push it" Sherlock huffed and went on to tell the Detective Inspector his deductions. Everything seemed to continue on as normal until sherlock was explaining how he deduced his findings that things strayed from the norm.

"And if your idiotic team hadn't mucked up the footprints we would have even further roof that-"

"That's two."

"Seriously John?"

"Yes Sherlock." Sherlock rolled his eyes and continued his explanation. It wasn't until the very end when-

"How could you possibly not notice these things? Are your tiny little brains that mundane that-" at that point Sherlock collapsed, unconscious. Behind him stood John, who was squeezing the space between Sherlock's shoulder and neck. John picked up Sherlock's limp body and slung it over his shoulder before turning to Lestrade.

"So sorry about that, don't worry I've not harmed him much, I simply used a Vulcan Nerve Pinch. If you still need his help, I'm afraid you'll have to text him. Good day." And with that John walked off with Sherlock slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The Yarders watched awestruck as he hailed cab and left.

~~~~~~

When Sherlock woke he was lying on the couch of 221B Baker Street. He groaned, covering his eyes, and started muttering to John, who he knew would be nearby.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yes Sherlock it was. We discussed it before we left. Three insults without provocation and I ground you. Now, for the rest of the week I expect you to eat, sleep, and lay off the nicotine patches. I already told Lestrade that if he needs your help he can text you. Tylenol for the headache you undoubtedly have is on the coffee table next to you. And don't even think about escaping, it won't work." John sternly said, before going back to working on his laptop. Sherlock groaned. This was going to be a horrible week.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay then. This is un-beta-ed and un-brit picked so any corrections will be appreciated. I just looked up ways to knock someone out and came up with a vulcan nerve pinch, so there you go. I am fourteen, and have no clue as to whether that would actually work or not. All of my knowledge on vulcan nerve pinches comes from here:
> 
> */en.*wikipedia*.org*/wiki/*Vulcan_*nerve_*pinch
> 
> Just take out the stars... that should be it. Hope ya like it!


End file.
